


Under The Influence

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: It’s the flashing of those eyes that gets right under Janet’s skin.
Relationships: Janet Fraiser/Osiris
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Kudos: 3





	Under The Influence

It’s the flashing of those eyes that gets right under Janet’s skin.

She’s always had a thing for tall blondes. That’s not to say she’s superficial, it’s just a matter of taste.

But _her_?

She doesn’t think about the fact that this is Daniel’s former girlfriend. Or the fact that this is a dangerous System Lord, bearer of death and destruction.

Her prevailing thought right now is plain and simply how _hot_ this woman is. And maybe the danger of those flashing eyes is actively adding up to that assessment. Who is Janet to analyze it when those eyes are just inches away from her face? Who is she to _think_ while that metallic voice is telling her she’s _gorgeous_?

The incredibly strong hand that’s wrapped around her throat tightens, strangles the beginnings of a very inappropriate sound that’s in the process of leaving her. She’s never been into breath play before but this excites her. She feels her pulse thrum against Osiris’ fingers, hand device cold and hard against her sensitive skin. The Goa'uld’s breath hot against her face.

She should be scared. Fight for her life. Kick, scream, get away. But all she can think about are those intense blue eyes boring into her.

Cautiously Janet licks her lips, and sure enough those eyes sparkle with interest, scanning her face before settling on her mouth.

“Like what you see?” She teases, barely recognizing her own voice, heavy with arousal and something foreign. She feels like she’s under the influence. Blood of Sokar, Hathor’s pheromonal breath? Or is it merely the unthinkably strong effect of Osiris’ beauty and strength?

Whatever it is, it’s pulling her in like magic and she finds herself longing to bridge the remaining distance between their faces, to reach up into that mouth.

She’s distinctly aware of how fast her heart is beating, how erratic her breathing has become. She is blissfully unaware of her surroundings, only vaguely wonders why she doesn’t care where she is and how she ended up in the hands of a goddamn System Lord.

All she cares about is that aching need for closeness and it must show on her face because Osiris smirks at her knowingly before she leans in slowly, breath dancing across Janet’s lips. Heat is cursing through her entire body, pooling in the center and making her sweat.

Janet licks her lips again and this time Osiris is so close that the tip of Janet’s tongue touches her lips and it feels like electricity, a spark like nothing she’s ever felt.

And then they’re pressed together, tongues tangled, Osiris’ hand still at her throat but loosening its hold. Janet scrambles for purchase until her hands clutch at the soft white fabric of Osiris’ robe, boldly pulling her close.

She’s never kissed a _Goddess_ before.

Janet’s head spins, her extremities tingling. Her groin is tingling, too. Aching to be touched.

Her back is pressed against something, somewhere, her position allowing her to raise a leg and wrap it around Osiris’ hips on autopilot.

Something is wrong. Something beyond the fact that she is kissing a Goa'uld and instead of being scared she’s just stupidly turned on.

Something beyond the fact that she doesn’t really know where she is or how she got there. Something that is hazy and surreal, no matter how intense her body perceives the palpable reality of it.

This simply cannot be…

… and of course it isn’t. Slowly her mind awakens and alerts her to the fact that she is dreaming. She lets a long hard sigh escape her as she tries to hold on to the images and sensations. But the moment her conscious kicked in the illusion softly shattered and fell away.

Jumbled up in sweat-damp covers Janet groans, then contemplates the physical effects her dream has left her with.

Tentatively she bites down on her bottom lip and lets a hand trail down along her body. With her eyes still closed she chases after her fading memories.


End file.
